Как не пропасть поодиночке
by Lexx Kent
Summary: В коридоре раздался шум, и проникший в кабинет незнакомец вздрогнул. Светиться не входило в его планы. Особенно сейчас, когда цель так близка.


В криминалистической лаборатории Лас-Вегаса стояла относительная тишина, что само по себе было выдающимся явлением

Автор: Lexx Kent

Фэндом: CSI: Las-Vegas

Пейринг: нет

Рейтинг: PG

Жанр: юмор

Дисклаймер: герои взаймы, денег мне не надо, дайте поиграть.

Саммари: _«В коридоре раздался шум, и проникший в кабинет незнакомец вздрогнул. Светиться не входило в его планы. Особенно сейчас, когда цель так близка. С проворством кошки он метнулся в угол кабинета, где стоял массивный дубовый шкаф»._

От автора: неканонично, неэстетично, притянуто за уши, и вообще - от тапочкофф не уворачиваюсь, и мне все по барабану.

**Как не пропасть поодиночке, или Руководство по выживанию**

В носках он быстро и бесшумно передвигался по коридору. Топор оттягивал руку, но эта тяжесть была приятной.

«Только бы в кабинете никого не было…»

Он облизал пересохшие губы, судорожно сглотнул. Перспектива попасться с поличным не устраивала. Надлежало все проделать в глубокой тайне. Конечно, легче всего взять ключи, но Экли никогда с ними не расставался. Злые языки лаборатории шипели, что на ночь Рыбий Глаз кладет их под подушку.

Он нервно хихикнул. Надо же, прозвище, придуманное на корпоративке, так прижилось, что им частенько пользовались даже в департаменте. Это очень злило Экли, но поделать ничего было нельзя.

Остался еще один рискованный поворот, и можно расслабиться. О, черт, чуть не попался.

Мимо, оживленно переговариваясь, прошли два стажера. Фу-у-у, кажется, не заметили.

Вот и дверь кабинета Экли. Не заперта. Так, теперь еще осторожнее. Душечка Конни напичкал свой кабинет всяческой ерундой. Тут тебе и пуфики, и банкетки с кисточками по углам. Надо беречь свои ноги, они еще пригодятся.

В коридоре раздался шум, и проникший в кабинет незнакомец вздрогнул. Светиться не входило в его планы. Особенно сейчас, когда цель так близка. С проворством кошки он метнулся в угол кабинета, где стоял массивный дубовый шкаф. Дверцы даже не скрипнули, когда он протиснулся внутрь. Послышалось, или действительно кто-то охнул?

«Уйди с моей ноги» - придушенно раздалось над ухом, и он мог поклясться, что узнал этот голос.

«Грис, ты, что ли?»

«Святой дух… Худенький, а весишь всю тонну…» - простонал супервайзор, потирая пострадавшую ногу.

«Кто бы говорил…» - огрызнулся Грэг. Так вот куда исчез Гриссом. Вроде договорились вместе уехать с работы, а потом он перезвонил и сказал, что у него неотложное дело.

«Ты что здесь делаешь?»

«Резонно спросить это у тебя…»

«Заткнитесь вы оба…» - прошипели из другого угла шкафа, и Грэг с удивлением узнал голос Кэтрин.

«Та-а-к, я полагаю, что можно открыть совещание ночной смены. Только Ника с Риком не хватает, да Сара где-то бегает…» - громогласно заявил Грэг. И тут же получил тычок под ребра отнюдь не слабеньким Сариным кулачком. По затылку съездила тяжелая рука Ника, а над головой прорычал Уоррик: «Да замолчишь ты или нет?!»

«Тихо…» - перекрывая все звуки рявкнул Гриссом, и криминалисты обиженно замолчали.

Тем временем Экли вошел в кабинет, и ничего не подозревая, уселся за стол.

«А говорили, что он будет только завтра…» - разочарованно протянул Ник.

«Мафо фи фто фофоыли…» - не разжимая губ изрек Гриссом.

«Чего?» - обалдело переспросил Ник.

Экли поднял голову от бумаг, и с подозрением посмотрел на шкаф. Ночная смена притихла.

Атмосфера в шкафу медленно накалялась. Шести взрослым людям было тесновато в дубовых недрах. Грэгу, как самому молодому в команде, досталось больше всех. Слева от него, распространяя ненавязчивый запах чеснока, дышал Уоррик. Справа норовил залезть в ухо локоть Стоукса. Сзади(хи-хи, щекотно) широкая ладонь Гриссома как-то слишком задумчиво массировала его поясницу, неведомо как пробравшись под футболку. Сверху шуршала чем-то Кэтрин, и на Грэга сыпалась то ли пудра, то ли крошки. Сара очень, ну очень эротично дышала где-то сзади и внизу, почти под ногами.

Экли, продолжая прислушиваться, медленно вылез из-за стола и, прихватив с собой массивное мраморное пресс-папье, двинулся к шкафу.

Криминалисты затаили дыхание. Грэг просто физически ощущал, как Стоукс зажмурился, Браун закрыл голову руками, а Гриссом закусил нижнюю губу. Причем не свою. А его. Грэга то есть. Чтобы не обнять Гриссома за шею, Грэг вцепился в чью-то ногу. Нога оказалась стройной и длинной.

«Должно быть, Кэтрин…» - подумал Грэг, нащупывая другой рукой еще две ноги, и изумляясь при этом: «Она трехногая, что ли?»

В кабинете резко зазвонил телефон. Экли от неожиданности выронил пресс-папье, а ночная смена в шкафу перевела дыхание.

Разговор оказался коротким. Экли положил трубку, еще раз нахмурившись, посмотрел на шкаф, и быстрым шагом покинул кабинет.

«Я в департамент…» - донеслось в шкаф из коридора.

Подождав для верности еще минут десять, узники смогли, наконец, покинуть свою дубовую тюрьму.

Выпав живописной группой на толстый ковер, устилавший кабинет, стали выяснять для каких таких важных целей они, не сговариваясь, оказались в кабинете, то бишь, в шкафу начальника?

Первым поднялся на ноги Гриссом, и, отряхнувшись, грозно оглядел своих сотрудников.

«Ну? Что скажете в свое оправдание?»

«Нет, а почему мы? Вот что ты тут делал?» - с наглым кокетством поинтересовалась Кэтрин.

«Я по делу…» - коротко отрезал Гриссом.

«Хорошенькое дело – в шкафу прятаться…» - подал голос Ник.

«Ну-ка, объясни, я тоже хочу знать…» - вмешался Уоррик.

«Вот я сейчас как объясню, мало никому не покажется…» - Гриссом вытащил из рукава маленький ломик, и многозначительно взвесил в руке.

Грэг задушено хихикнул, испуганно зажал рот рукой, но, не сдержавшись, расхохотался, упав на спину, и дрыгая ногами. Всхлипывая от избытка чувств, он на четвереньках подполз к шкафу, пошарив внутри, вытащил топор.

Уоррик хрюкнул, но, спохватившись, постарался сохранить серьезный вид. При этом он старательно прятал под полой куртки монтировку. Ник, неловко повернувшись, выронил из штанов гаечный ключ.

«Похоже, что все мы пришли сюда за одним и тем же…» - констатировала Кэтрин, не обращая внимания на всеобщее веселье.

«Так чего мы ждем?» - поднял бровь Гриссом, и красноречиво потряс ломиком.

Мгновенно установилась тишина, и, выстроившись полукругом, команда криминалистов двинулась к…сейфу.

Его массивная громада хранила в своей бронированной глубине не эксклюзивные ценности, не деньги или золото. Там находилось нечто большее, чем все это вместе взятое. Что именно? О, это мог понять только тот, кто после чудесно проведенного вечера, просыпается с больной головой и пересохшим горлом. Экли держал в сейфе ящик изумительно холодного, невероятно вкусного…пива.

Да-да, пива. Экли думал, что это его тайна. Но об этой тайне не знал только ленивый. Именно за пивом, этой живительной влагой и пробралась сюда ночная смена в полном составе. Ибо накануне они здорово повеселились. Да что там – оторвались, взбодрились, отожгли. Но похмелиться было некогда, и тогда, один за другим, закончив работу, они прокрались к «душке Конни», чтобы извлечь из сейфа столь необходимое им «лекарство».

Величественным жестом остановив Гриссома, намеревавшегося всадить ломик в узкую, почти невидимую щель между дверью сейфа и стенкой, Кэтрин торжественно извлекла из кармана своего кожаного пиджачка связку ключей. Небрежно помахав ими перед носом у начальника и коллег, она легким движением руки открыла сейф.

Вздох облегчения разнесся по кабинету. Шесть рук взяли бутылки за изящно изогнутое горлышко, шесть пробок одновременно взлетели в воздух.

Не успели любители пива насладиться первыми глотками, как в коридоре послышался голос…Экли.

Сейф мгновенно заперли. Пробки собрали с пола и сложили в карман к Саре. А шаги все ближе. Надо прятаться. Но куда? Снова в шкаф?

Когда Экли-Рыбий-Глаз вошел в кабинет, там было пусто и тихо. Внимательно посмотрев на шкаф, Экли пожал плечами: «Послышалось. На всякий случай вызову службу по борьбе с грызунами…»

«Грызуны» в это время сидели друг у друга почти на голове. Сара забилась в самый дальний угол. Браун пристроился чуть ближе, нежно придерживая Ника на своих коленях. Стоукс шепотом выражал недовольство анатомией Уоррика:

«Твои кости впились мне в зад. Синяки будут…»

«Скажите, какой чувствительный…» - добродушно посмеивался Браун.

Гриссом и Грэг сидели рядышком, держась за руки. Грэг, положив голову на широкое плечо старшего коллеги, чему-то мечтательно улыбался. Гриссом время от времени терся щекой о его пушистую макушку, попутно интересуясь у Кэтрин, как ей удалось достать ключи. На что она, игриво потряхивая головой и едва не вываливаясь из шкафа, загадочно отвечала:

«Места знать надо…»

«А поодиночке нас бы переловили…» - философски прихлебывая пиво, высказался Уоррик.

«Потому и работаем вместе…» - подвел итог Ник.


End file.
